darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Gazing
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Firestorm Depth is sitting in the middle of the ancient star port. Held in both hands appears to be a sort of telescope, the wide end pointed toward the sky as he peers through the narrow aperture. Fingers shift slightly, fiddling with the focus carefully. A crackle transfers through Depth's radio, Firestorm's voice heard though it seems.. a little sad somehow. "Depth, are you around? I wanted to talk." Depth stands up as he hears the engine approach, just checking to make sure it's Firestorm and not some other flier. He waves as she lands and replies to the question, "Checking out the rift in space and time. Expecting something to come through it." "Hm, yeah I heard about that on the news. Wonder what's gonna happen with it." Firestorm's optics lift to look up at the dazzling view of space, though she brings them back to Depth soon after. "Seems you were in the news too." Depth nods to that, "Yeah, I know. So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asks, gesturing to take a seat with him on a pile of rocks. "Would you like to see the rift? I got this thing set to focus on it now." Firestorm takes a seat beside him on the rocks, though she shakes a hand at the offer to see the rift. "I wanted to talk about if and when you leave.. 'cause I know you can't stay forever.." The femme looks down at her hands in her lap, fingers fidgeting against one another. Depth puts the telescope next to him on the ground as he sits down. "Funny you should ask that. Well not funny. Ironic." he notes, looking sad for a few moments. "I suspect when that rift opens enough that my friends will come through it on a ship and they'll land to come find me and take me back." he takes your hands with his, "I wish I didn't have to leave, you must believe that, but I gotta cuz I'm in the past. I shouldn't be mucking around here messing stuff up for you all. It's bad enough what I may have already fragged to the pit and back." Firestorm blinks, looking to him with a surprised expression. "The past..? How far in the future were you before you came here?" Lips spread thin, having figured it was something complicated like this. If he was a simple xeno then maybe he could stay, but no. He's from the future, which means he /has/ to leave. Depth squeezes your hands gently. "I'm not entirely sure how far in the future. Life pods aren't built with scanners. Though when I saw that rift before I crashed, I sort of figured maybe I was either in a parallel universe or possibly in the future or even the past." he explains softly, "I need to know you are going to be okay Firestorm." "I.. don't really know yet, to be honest... I don't want you to go, but I know you have to... It's just hard to think of what I'm gonna do after that happens." Her tone is soft, vocals quivering slightly as hands grip his own back. "But.. I came for another reason. To give you something so you won't forget me.." A hand lets go, reaching into her subspace and pulling out a small, thick metal disc. The surface is polished to a mirror shine while the only visible marks are a small button near the edge and what looks like a tiny, rounded, and clear gem set into the top. Once pressed a soft light would make the gem glow before a little hologram sprouted from it. The depiction was the two of them in a pose, hand in hand as they stood close and looked at each other with happy, loving expressions. Depth nods to the reply, then cocks his head to you wanting to give him something. He looks at what you bring out.. almost looks like a cd. Then he looks at what is projected out of it, "How.. when did you get this?" he asks, honestly surprised as he takes it carefully and turns it around to see if it’s a full 3D projection or not. It was definitely 3D, color and all. "I've been making it for a while, but I finished it a few cycles ago. Took some time to get everything right, and I had to look up a bunch of stuff since I'm not much of a crafter. Plus, I.. skirted a lot of my duties from Megatron to work on it." A smile graces her features, watching Depth examine it closely. Depth turns it fully around then remarks, "I can tell you put a lot of thought and spark into this. Thank you Firestorm, I'll always treasure it." he says truthfully. "I wish I could give you such a wonderful remembrance." he leans over to kiss her lips briefly, "But I'm not quite that handy with the hands." Firestorm's smile grows some at the kiss, her engines starting into a soft purr. "But you already have." Arms wrap about the mech's neck, holding them close as she rests her head upon him. "That cycle before... was the most wonderful thing I'll ever know. And I've got it all up here, so I'll never forget." She smirks, tapping her helmet lightly. Depth hms softly and then ohs, "Ah, the time at the river yes? We could do that again before I'm taken away. That is if you want to do so Firestorm." slipping an arm around you, "And, just so you know, I could make you forget me if you feel you cannot handle the separation.. just putting it out there." Firestorm giggles softly, a rare thing to hear from her, "Maybe next cycle, yah beast. I don't think an old star port is the best place. ...But no. Whether I can handle it or not, I still want to remember you. Why wouldn't I?" Depth hms softly, "Well we could go somewhere else." he suggests, stroking his hand along your side and he leans against you lightly. Then a nod to you, "All right. I just don't want you being so sad once I'm gone that you don't find someone else when you are ready. You deserve to be happy." "True... but I just want to spend the cycle with you and talk." Firestorm shifts to scoot into Depth's lap, her back to him as she rests the back of her head on his chest, looking up at him while smiling. "I won't be sad for long, trust me. How can I stay sad when I have so many happy things to remember you by?" Her body shifts some while settling against him, getting comfortable. "So I'm curious... What are your people like? Surely they can't all be like you." The femme grins teasingly at him. Depth curls his arms around your midsection as you settle down on his lap and lean against his torso. His optics seeming to smile down into your own. "Hard to talk while moaning huh?" he asks in a soft tease, then a lazy stroke of a hand over your middle. "I'm glad we have good memories to remember each other by." then a hms to the question, "What sort of information are you looking for exactly?" Firestorm fights back a blush from his comment, elbowing him softly in the midsection, though not enough to hurt him. "Well, like what was your home world like before.. yah know. Was it like Cybertron?" Depth chuckles at the elbow, then says to the question, "In some ways similar, in others not." Firestorm hmms softly, optics glancing back up at the rift momentarily. "I hope your friends are nice, if they land on the planet that is. And hopefully Megatron won't get involved with this." Depth continues to idly stroke your middle with his hands, "They are nice. As for Megatron, he better not show up if he knows what is good for him." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP